


Carly White and The Wicked Queen's Demise

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), iCarly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Character Death, Community: au_bingo, Crack, Crossover, F/F, Fanart, Fanfiction, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Once upon a time there was a queen, who fancied himself to be the fairest person in all the lands. And he was, for a time. However, beauty fades with time and age and births and deaths. So it was that one day a child was born and she was the most beautiful and fairest child in all the lands. Her name was Carly White.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Carly White and The Wicked Queen's Demise

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This all began because of some art pieces I did for LJ's 5_4_3_2 community Fairy Tale challenge. I had wanted to write this fic to go with the images, but I didn't really get around to it (well I wrote a few lines, not much at all). Thanks to my au_bingo card (prompt - Fantasy  & Supernatural: Fairy Tale), I finally had a reason to go back and complete this. ^_^ Woo! Also, the Nubs all resemble... Freddie. xD Oy, and yes, in the fanart, Nevel looks like Freddie but it is suppose to be Nevel. >.
> 
>  **Cast:**  
>  Carly as Snow White  
> Nevel as The Wicked Queen  
> Spencer as The Magic Mirror  
> Freddie [credited] as the Seven Nubs  
> Sam as... Sam. xD

Once upon a time there was a queen, who fancied himself to be the fairest person in all the lands. And he was, for a time. However, beauty fades with time and age and births and deaths. So it was that one day a child was born and she was the most beautiful and fairest child in all the lands. Her name was Carly White. She eventually grew to become the most beautiful and fairest person in all the lands, much to the queen's chargin. The queen was a vain and cruel person, his heart cold and hateful of those who posed a threat against his beauty.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, whom is the fairest of them all?" The queen asked, sweeping his gown along side him as he moved toward the mirror.

"I have a name," the mirror replied, seeming to scowl at the queen.

Rolling his eyes, the queen sighed heavily and rested his hand on his hip. "Spencer, Spencer on the wall, whom is the fairest of them all? Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"And...?"

"Oh! Carly White is the fairest of them all," the mirror replied, grinning mockingly at the queen.

Horrified, the queen repeated his question thinking he had heard wrong, but again the mirror spoke, "Carly White is the fairest of them all."

"Nay, nay! I am the fairest of them all!" The queen said in a shrill voice, his temper rising.

When Spencer remained silent, the queen became furious. "Show me magic mirror on the wall, the face of this Carly White!"

The mirror shifted and transformed before his eyes as it slowly revealed the face of a young woman with the fairest skin he had ever seen. Her lips were a perfect bud of pink, seemingly kissed by an angel itself. Her eyes sparkled soothingly into the hearts of those around her with comfort and even her laugh made the most hardened of hearts soften like finely spun silk.

"Aw, she's adorable! I'd love to have her as a little sister or something," Spencer said cheerfully.

The queen was livid with hatred, especially at his magic mirror, and he plotted a way to rid his lands of this Carly White. Pacing the floor of his grand castle, he thought and plotted a way to wash his hands of this problem. To simply outright attack her would put mistrust in his subjects and his kingdom. They would riot against him for unlawful imprisonment and would seige the castle if he sentenced such a fair maiden to the gallows.

"How can I rid myself of this wretched creature without bringing undo attention to myself?" The queen mused aloud and an idea, so wicked it was criminal to even think of, came to his mind and he smiled lavishly. "I know! I'll disguise myself and get rid of Carly White myself!"

So he swept away into the depths of his castle where neither the eyes of others nor light touched and went about preparing his wicked plot.

Elsewhere in the lands, Carly White trekked along a lake's edge, humming sweetly to herself as she took in the sights of nature all around her. Birds chirped, rabbits hopped, and even the fish in the water jumped at the sight of her, so delighted they were by her sweetness and beauty. She paused before a bushel of flowers, stooping down to smell and gently touch the lilacs and daffodils that bloomed from the ground. It was as she knelt there that another approached her, walking briskly and excitedly.

"Carly! Carly!" The approaching figure shouted at the sight of the kneeling beauty.

Looking up, Carly smiled as she stood. "What is it, Sam?"

"It's the most amazing thing ever! I found a cabin in the woods stocked with all kinds of meat and food!" Sam beamed.

"Sam? You didn't 'force' yourself in, did you?"

"Of course not," Sam replied with a roll of her eyes. "They left their door unlocked. I just walked in."

"Sam!" Carly White exclaimed, pouting in her anger.

The blonde girl, who was not as beautiful as her friend (really, no one was) but was quite beautiful nonetheless, blushed lightly as she sighed. "I'm sorry, Carly. I'll go back and apologize to the owners."

Knowing her friend better than anyone else, the fair maiden was sure her friend was up to something. "I'll go with you then," Carly said.

"Why? Don't you believe I'm going to do it?" Sam asked in exasperation.

"Oh, I know you're going to do it. I just don't trust you alone in a house full of meat."

"Smart girl."

Together they walked through the woods, smiling and laughing at small jokes and shared tales. Finally they came upon a small cabin which stood in a small clearing. First appearance warned of an old and abandoned cabin, but the closer one got, it became more apparent that people resided at that home in some form or another. At the door, Carly knocked swiftly and waited patiently for the residents to answer, but no one did. After a second knock, Sam rolled her eyes, nudged her friend aside, and entered the cabin without further precaution.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed, standing uncertainly at the threshold as the blonde continued in.

"Oh give the sweet act a rest for just a moment. No one's here yet, so I'll just leave a note."

Grumbling silently to herself, still uncertain, Carly gave a final glance out the door before entering behind her friend and closing the door. As Sam went to a nearby side table to rummage for something to write with and on, Carly observed her surroundings. There was a table across from her in the large open area, it was large but oddly low to the ground and around it were seven tiny chairs, neatly lined up and pushed in. Actually, the more she observed, the more she noticed the same number sequence repeating thoughout the cabin. Seven coat hooks by the door, seven pillows piled up beside the fireplace, seven placemats on the table, and even seven bookshelves, each with various books on science, math, and something called 'technology'.

"Awesome! They have pudding!" Sam exclaimed from the fridge in the corner of the room.

"Sam! You're suppose to be looking for a quill and parchment to leave a message," Carly said, snatching the pudding cup from her friend's hand and replacing it in the fridge.

"Meh, I already did it," Sam said, nodding at a desk.

Suspicious, Carly investigated what the blonde had scrawled across a piece of parchment - _Thanks for the food._ \- and sighed heavily. If she'd been any other kind of person, Carly would not have been so tolerant of Sam's rudeness. As it was, she crumbled up her friend's message and set about writing an apology. Before she could touch quill to paper though, a knock came at the door. Exchanging nervous glances, Carly was unable to stop her friend from opening the door.

"Whatcha want?" Sam asked the figure on the other side of the door.

Rushing to her friend's side, Carly smiled politely at the elderly crone on the doorstep, casting a quick glare of disapproval at her friend.

"I apologize for my friend's lack of manners. May we help you with something, ma'am?"

From beneath a tan cowl, the queen smiled at the fair maiden, his features aged and colored with magic and make up to appear as an old crone. In a basket, draped precariously on his wrist, the queen extracted a single red apple. It was perfectly rounded and shone like the sky did after the sun reappeared from behind the clouds. Its beauty belied its danger and villainous intents.

"I am but a simple peasant woman, roaming the forest to find my meals and fill my pockets with the kindness from strangers. Perchance, would you like to taste this fine apple I found only this morning and perhaps even fill my pocket with a coin?"

Carly White, with her heart filled with love for everyone, gently took the apple and held it up to the light to examine it.

"Go ahead deary, take a bite," the crone prodded gently, triumph building up in the queen's wicked heart.

Seeing that it was a fine example of an apple, Carly began to bring the apple to her soft pink lips but a crash and the whirl of blonde hair surprised her, making her pause as Sam swiped the apple from her hand.

"Hey, how'd you know I was still hungry? Thanks, Carly," Sam said with a large smile.

"Sam!"

It was too late to bicker with her friend as the blonde was already bringing the fruit to her lips. Just as her teeth touched the vibrant red skin, the crone shouted 'No!' from where she sat on the floor after Sam had her pushed her out of the way in her haste. A bite taken and swallowed, quickly revealed the horror of the sinister apple as Sam's eyes shut and she fell back, thankfully landing in the protective arms of Carly White. The apple rolled away across the floor, turning black when it came to a stand still.

"SAM!?"

Carly's cry was of her horror and surprised. It was clear from the soft snores of the blonde that Sam had been put into a deep slumber. Shaking her nor calling her name could rouse the blonde and for the first time in her life, Carly White felt anger in her heart. It was deep and searing, opening Carly to a flood of emotions she had not known she held for her most dearest friend. Tears prickled her eyes at the thought of never seeing Sam's smile or beautiful blue eyes smiling at her. Through her pain and anger, Carly scarcely realized that the crone's disguise had begun to fall apart, revealing the queen beneath. In blind anger, she pointed a finger at the queen and demanded a way to cure her friend.

"Tell me how to fix her!"

The look in Carly's eyes sent a pang of true terror as he had never known throughout the queen. Dark eyes revealed the depth of Carly's ire and hurt at the current situation, telling of consequences far worst than anything the queen could come up with. Holding his hands up in surrender, the queen reluctantly told the fair maiden the remedy.

"True love's kiss! That's the only cure to the curse."

Instantly, Carly White froze. True love's kiss? How could she know whom Sam's true love was? Yet something in her told her the answer, for it was clear. Sam had no one, not even friends (well, no 'good' friends) aside from Carly. For the last several years, Sam had everything she could want in the brunette - a friend, a sister, a mother, even a conscience. Looking down slowly at the blonde's sleeping features, Carly's heart thumped loudly, her stomach turned in a knot, but it was clear what she had to do.

With determination in her stance and absolute love in her heart, Carly leant down and touched her lips to Sam's. The brunette could feel the magic of the curse try to resist her, but her heart fought against it and the air around Carly and Sam grew bright with love and fighting magic, eventually winning out over the curse. The sight and power of the kiss was too much for the foul, wicked queen to bare and when Sam opened her eyes slowly in a daze, the queen dropped dead on the spot.

"Sam! You're awake!" Carly exclaimed happily, hugging the blonde.

"When did I fall asleep?" Sam asked, confused, but hugged her friend back.

Releasing the blonde from her hold, Carly stepped back in her own daze of love as Sam stretched and yawned.

"I'm hungry!" Sam yawned and smiled.

Spying the dead queen on the ground, Sam quirked an eyebrow at her friend and motioned at the dead body. "And who's the dead dweeb?"

"Doesn't matter," Carly said taking Sam's hand. "Let's get you some food."

* * *

Some time later that day, a row of small men, identified as Nubs, exited the trees and stepped into the clearing where the cabin stood. The queen's body was absent, never to be seen again, so they proceeded into their cabin ignorant, hanging up their soiled hats and jackets beside the door. One Nub approached the desk where a note had been left and took it up to read it as his brethern, all who resembled each other greatly, moved about the cabin lighting the fireplace and checking their food supplies for a meal.

"There's no food in the fridge!" One shouted, looking at his brothers in alarm.

"Nor in the pantry!" Another shouted in surprise.

The Nub with the note in his hand, held it up and waved it about to catch the others' attention.

"I believe this explains it all."

 _I apologize horribly for this, but my friend is quite fond of food and we have helped ourselves to a large portion of your food. I sincerely apologize again and hope to pay you back one day in the near future._

Beneath the neatly written print, someone had scrawled quickly - _Thanks for the food, suckers!_

  
**-End-**   



End file.
